Large fiber optic displays are known in which the light receiving ends of the fiber optics are arranged in a bundle adjacent a small LCD display to pick up the image displayed thereon. The fiber optics couple the image to the light output ends of the fibers to display an enlarged image. The image output from the fiber optics is enlarged by spacing the light output ends of the fiber optics farther apart than the spacing between the light receiving ends of the fiber optics. Such fiber optic displays are difficult to use outdoors in bright light conditions because they are very light inefficient. For example, only approximately 2% of the backlight typically passes through a LCD panel. In order to control the viewing angle of the displayed images, the output ends of the fiber optics in some known displays have been cut at a very sharp angle. However, these types of fiber optic displays have problems with unwanted reflections of light back into the fibers. Another known fiber optic display employs a diffusion face plate spaced a distance from the fiber optic output ends. The diffusion plate spreads the light output from the fiber optics. However, because a diffusion plate does not aim or direct the light but randomly scatters light, it is not light efficient and further reduces the light output of the display. Moreover, the back light for the input image generator is typically a single element bulb so as to provide a uniformly illuminated input image. However, given the light inefficiencies of known fiber optic display systems, it is difficult to find a backlight with sufficient brightness to allow the fiber optic display to be used outdoors in ambient light conditions.